


The Tiger May Follow

by Katherine



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Gen, Grooming, Jam, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Jasmine had scrubbed at Rajah's face, since Rajah deigned to sample the jam but not to lick the remnants from around his mouth.





	The Tiger May Follow

Jasmine had scrubbed at Rajah's face, since Rajah deigned to sample the jam but not to lick the remnants from around his mouth. Now that he was damply clean, she was combing her fingers through his ruff.

Aladdin stood nearby, also fed and as comfortably lazy-feeling. The jams had been left on a tray. Possibly not the best decision as to placement, Jasmine thought, watching as Abu jumped from the tray and onwards past them. He was running on three limbs, one arm wrapped around a small pot of especially fancy jam while two or three of the accompanying tiny spoons were clutched in his hand.

"He knows he doesn't have to steal any longer," Aladdin said. When Jasmine gave him a meaningful look, he re-phrased, "Shouldn't steal anything any longer. But—" And in Aladdin, husband to the future sultan, nowadays the usually comfortable inhabitant of a literal palace, Jasmine could still see the charming, street-wise commoner she had first fallen for.

"But it's still fun to pretend," she said, acknowledging the past. They were in very different circumstances than before the time of the magic lamp. Aladdin was secure; Jasmine had her freedom and the future as ruler that she had yearned for. They understood their different lives before, and their joined lives in the present.

*

When Jasmine tilted her head into a kiss, her hand stilled on Rajah, her pet forgotten. The tiger made a small, patient rumble before easing himself away. He walked at ease to follow Abu's fast retreat.

Abu was, he found, not literally sticky fingered; he must have already hidden his prizes somewhere without yet dipping into the jam. He was sitting at a turn of corridor in pretended innocence of any treats or cutlery.

Rajah flopped down next to Abu, stretching out. He leaned towards Abu, inviting contact, and soon felt a small hand on his shoulder. Then he relaxed into Abu's touch, squinting his eyes nearly closed.

Abu did not appreciate the friendly touches of rough tongue to hand or arm that Jasmine accepted, for all that he was furred and might have been expected to understand the implied offer of grooming. Yet in his own way the monkey habitually groomed the tiger, small fingers deep in striped fur while he peered closely at Rajah's momentarily exposed skin. Surprised at first, Rajah had over time come to enjoy the sensation.

Rajah had long since adapted his own ways to show affection in differing manners from how instinct prompted him. He would head-butt Jasmine very gently, with a fraction of his strength that would have been hardly perceptible to another tiger. His life contained no other tigers. No mother to cuddle next to in the lazy time of extended youth. No mate to caress with rasping tongue and soft paws. No distant rival with whom to exchange deep-throated roars.

Once Rajah was reminded to never extend his claws, Abu accepted the rhythmic touch of Rajah kneading with his front paws. During such relaxed times, Aladdin often stopped to chat at Abu, or Jasmine would pause by them to straighten Abu's cap and to touch Rajah's head. Rajah had no tiger family, but he had this mis-matched, understanding one.


End file.
